slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pajęczak
Pajęczak'' ''- to śluzak typu ziemia przypominający pająka. Tak jak w przypadku pająków, Pajęczaki wytwarzają włókna sieci. W przypadku śluzaków proces ten jest o wiele szybszy niż u pająków i służy w walce. Występowanie Pajęczaki żyją w zbudowanych z sieci gniazdach, zawieszonych na wysokich ścianach skalnych. Wygląd 'Protoforma' W protoformie śluzak ma fioletową skórę. Brzuch i spód łapek ma odcień limonkowy. Na jego ogonku są limonkowe paski. Na plecach znajdują się małe, czarne kolce/włoski. Śluzak ma dwa zęby, a między oczami cztery pajęcze oczka. Czułka są oklapnięte do tyłu. 'Po transformacji' Po transformacji wygląda jak fioletowy pająk, prawdopodobnie jest połączeniem śluzaka i pająka - Pamphobeteusa. Oczy są całe czarne, z wyjątkiem cienkich, białych obwódek przy zakończeniu. Co dziwne, ma sześć odnóży, mimo że pająki mają zazwyczaj po osiem. W swojej paszczy posiada dwa małe zęby, w której znajduje się jad. Dolna szczęka i kończyny są limonko we. Łapy są zakończone wyrostki, w której tworzy się sieć. Na końcu posiada odwłok z malutkim odworem, w której tworzy pajęczynę. Jego plecy i łeb jest granatowa wy. Na czole posiada dodatkowe dwie pary czarnych pajęczych oczek. A z tyłu głowy ma cztery czarne włoski/kolce. Jako jedyny śluzak nie zostawia śladów po przemianie. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *W protoformie strzela z gardła siecią, z której może budować przedmioty typu kokon, sieć czy spadochron. 'Transformacja' *'Grabnet:' przyczepia się do dowolnego obiektu/powierzchni, wystrzeliwuje sieć, łapie śluzostrzelca i ciągnie go ku sobie lub łapie kogoś w kończyny, strzela siecią w obiekt/powierzchnię i ciągnie złapany cel do obiektu/powierzchni. W kądziołkach przędnych na końcu odwłoka Pjęczaków powstaje substancja, z której tkają pajęczynę. Początkowo ma ona postać cieczy, ale na powietrzu natychmiast krzepnie, przez co jest wytrzymała. *'Flashnet:' snuje sieć przypominającą płynny pocisk, który szybko krzepnie, zmieniając się w pajęczynę unieruchamiając przeciwnika. *'Kokon (ang. Cocoono)' - za pomocą sieci, owija przeciwnika w kokon uniemożliwiający jakiekolwiek działania. *'Arachnorok:' strzela kulą, która wybija przeciwnika na sporą odległość, a następnie lepkie włókna splątują go. *'Siecista ściana (ang. Webwall):' w swojej kończynach posiada małe otworki, prze które tworzy pajęczynę, rzuca stworzoną sieć na sporą przestrzeń, która szybko przyczepia się do obiektów/ścian uniemożliwiająca przejście, albo hamuje upadki z dużych wysokości. *'Threadstinger:' strzela jadem, który paraliżuje ofiarę. *Ciągnie za sobą pajęczynę, która służy jako szeroki most - trampolina. *Odbija śluzaka przeciwnika za pomocą sieci. *Uderza w przeciwnika i wznieca rozbłysk białego światła. Gdy ono opadnie, przeciwnik jest już związany. Ciekawostki *Pajęczak Eli'a nazywa się Krawiec (ang. Spinner). *Na oficjalnej stronie pisze że Pajęczak Trixie nazywa się''' Krawiec', tak jak Pajęczak Eli'a, co prawdopodobnie jest błędem. *Pajęczak potrafi tworzyć oprócz zwykłej, lepkiej sieci również nie przylepiającą się sieć (zależnie od potrzeby, lepka jest po to, aby uwięzić przeciwnika, a ta druga służy np. jako trampolina). *Gdy spada, może ze swojej pajęczyny zrobić spadochron. *Jest połączeniem owada i pajęczaka gdyż pająki mają 8 odnóży, a Pajęczaki mają 6 nóg tak jak u owadów. *Dayna Poor posiada prawie cały arsenał złożony z Pajęczaków. *Mieszka we własnej sieci tak, jak pająk. *Jego ghulem jest Attacknet. *Jego pajęczyna w protoformie jest w stanie udźwignąć 5 śluzaków (odc. "Droga do Domu") oraz nawet człowieka (odc. "Lightwell"). *W protoformie podczas strzelania siecią beka. *Zawsze przed przejściem transformacji ma otwarte usta. *Po transformacji jego czułki zamieniają się w kitkę. *Po transformacji ze wszystkich śluzaków ma najwięcej odnóży. *Pajęczak jest jednym z najsłabszych śluzaków pod względem siły, lecz może niektóre śluzaki (lub ghule, np. Hop Jacka) odbić swoją siecią. *Jest ulubionym śluzakiem dwóch osób: Dayny Poor i Trixie (Obok Polero i Tormato). *Pajęczak po transformacji potrafi utrzymać na swojej pajęczynie nawet Trolle. *Jest jedynym niepospolitym śluzakiem którego posiadają wszyscy członkowie Gangu Shane'a. *Istnieje zrobotyzowana wersja Pajęczaka stworzona przez Quentina, która strzela zieloną pajęczyną rażącą prądem. *Potrafi pokonać jednym ciosem 2 Grimmstony, co dowodzi jego skuteczności w walce. *Pronto nazwał go Pajęczym Śluzakiem. *Pajęczak, Bubbaleone, Infurnus i Magik utrzymują się najdłużej w transformacji. *Kształtem protoformy przypomina Fandango. *Mimo iż jest niepospolitym śluzakiem ma go więcej Śluzostrzelców niż pospolitego Phosphoro czy Polero. *W odcinku "Dreszczyk gry" wśród śluzaków był czerwony Pajęczak. *W odcinku "Robośluzaki" w stadzie śluzaków zrzuconych na Quentina widoczny był niebieski Pajęczak. *Krawiec prawie zwymiotował przez zapach wnętrzności robaka. *Angielska nazwa tego śluzaka prawdopodobnie pochodzi od łacińskiego 'arachno''' co oznacza pająk lub net co po angielsku oznacza sieć. *Zamrażacz potrafi lodem zamrozić pajęczynę, w wyniku czego stanie się ona krucha i po prostu rozpadnie się. *W odcinku "Śluzogała" nazwano go Pajęczarz co jest aluzją do serialu Ben 10. *W odcinku "Świat pod naszymi stopami cz.2" Eli wygrał Arachneta na zawodach, a podczas pościgu za Hoverbugiem Eli zabrał dzikiego osobnika z sieci. *Pajęczaki potrafią tworzyć wielkie sieci zdatne nawet do mieszkania jak w odcinku "Dżentelmen i złodziejka". *Pajęczak Eli'a potrafi utworzyć pajęczynę zdolną unieść jednego człowieka, molenoida, trolla i dużo śluzaków. *Ma podobne zęby do Tazerlinga i Zębacza. Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Dayna Poor Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Dżentelmen Kategoria:Marvolio Drake Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Croisos Kategoria:Grendel Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Pieczara Odsiadek Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Boon the Goon Kategoria:Jacques Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Walec